Today a number of security devices for protecting goods inside containers exist on the market. Some are RFID (Radio Frequency Identification)-based preventing thieves leave the shop with the container, while others are related to security devices enclosing the container, thus preventing the opening of the container and taking of the goods inside it.
One example of a latter device is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,266.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,266 discloses a security device that includes a plurality of wires or cables which encircle and lock all six sides of a box or the similar. The cable extends between a ratchet member which includes a gear with a plurality of teeth and a one-way pawl which engages the teeth, and a locking member remote from the ratchet member which includes a fastener which snap-fits to a base and requires an unlocking tool to unlock. The device is adjustable to tighten around different sizes of the goods to be protected. However, the device is complex in terms of construction and operation.
One improvement of the security device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,266 is the security wrapper described in the published European patent application EP1870547 by the same applicant as the present patent application.
The security wrapper in EP1870547 comprises essentially a rotatable locking member, a retaining member in the form of a wire which may be placed around the object to be protected, whereby the locking member by means of rotation is arranged to tighten the wire loop around the object. Locking of the rotatable locking member is achieved by means of a first and a second main part, whereby the latch member of the gear member is arranged to fasten into the teeth arranged in the second latch member. A container thus secured may only be opened by means of a detachment device which by magnetic pull raises the latch member from the teeth of the second part.
While being an improvement over present technology on the market it would still be desirable to further improve the reliability of the security device in case outer force is applied to it.